Falling In Love
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Miley Makoola, twin to Mikayla Makoola, never thought of falling in love with anyone before. Or at least until she met Brady Parker. My first ever Brady/OC One-shot! :)


**Just a crazy idea I came up with while finishing up _Clone_. No need to question why I created this one-shot. I just did.** ** If you see anything in italics-a form I am annoyed of seeing but use it anyways-it's part of a flashback. By the way, in my story, you don't have to do the hunt on Kinkow to date a girl. I just felt so lazy to add that fact. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my OC, Miley.**

**P.S- I was kind of in a rush to complete this, so I apologize if it doesn't make any sense or just sounds so wrong. I already know it sucks. Enjoy it if you want. But always remember to leave positive review!:)**

* * *

Love. A word Miley Makoola has never heard of. She didn't know how to fall in love or even how to love someone. This thought changed when she met Brady Parker.

When she first met him, she thought that he was a nice guy. He was honest and polite, but childish at the same time. This was one reason why she began to like him. He was never to rude to anyone. He cared for others, and was never some self-centered jerk.

Brady was the only King who would actually do his King duties, unlike his brothers. His brothers would just sit in front of the television, letting everyone else do their King duties for them. Brady, however, took matters into his own hands. He would rule like an actual King this way.

But, this wasn't the only reason he got Miley to fall in love with him. There were many other things to him that she liked.

Well, for starters, he was a goofball. He would love make a joke when everyone else was serious. She loved that about him. Someone with a sense of humor is a person Miley was looking for. And Brady had that. It's as if he had a joke prepared before he would actually talk to someone. Brady wouldn't always stick to the jokes. He also dressed up in pathetic outfits and had ridiculous accents to top it off. Every time he would do this, Miley would just laugh. Once, he actually put up a French accent which was just horrible. Everyone just made fun of him, while Miley was the only one who didn't mind. Sure, she was laughing about it, but she was laughing with him, never at him.

Then, she saw his caring side.

While they were walking threw the village as just friends, they were playing around. They thought that tossing a baseball back and forth to each other, thinking that nothing could break. They were wrong. It was Miley's turn to throw the ball back to Brady, but ended up missing him. The ball bounced off the walls and hit random villagers, making them drop their items and get hit by the ball. When the ball came to a stop, Miley began to worry. She was sorry for the mess she created and apologized. When Brady calmed her, he told her that he'd clean up the mess for her.

Although Miley quickly disapproved of this, Brady had convinced her to let him. She nodded and sat down, watching the boy-King pick up all the items that had fallen. He then helped them carry the items back home, helping each villager one by one. Once Miley saw Brady come back, she jumped to her feet, more than ready to begin a conversation with him.

"_Well, someone's excited." Brady had teased her as he got closer to her._

_"I'm not excited." Miley stated. "I'd just like to thank you for voluntarily cleaning up the mess that I made."_

_"It's no big deal." Brady shook his head. "I do things like that all the time."_

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Yes." He nodded. "Lets go back to the castle now."_

_"Okay." Miley agreed. She was about to walk alongside with the boy until she tripped over a rock, crashed into Brady, and fell on top of the boy. This was an awkward position they were in. No one bothered to move. When their eyes locked, they held a gaze. They both secretly enjoyed it, but never told the other._

_"**Klutz**." Brady teased the girl, breaking the eye contact. _

_"Sorry." Miley quietly apologized while getting up, Brady doing the same. _

_"No worries." Brady gave her a reassuring smile._

After this, none of them _ever_ mentioned what happened to them that day. It was something they both agreed to never talk about again.

Mikayla, Miley's identical twin, knew something was going on between the two. She just didn't know if it was real or not. She didn't have much time to care about this since she had just recently got out of a relationship. It was a terrible one, so she regrets nothing. Being with Lucas is the only thing she regretted, but got over it pretty quickly. Mikayla then decided to ambush her sister with questions about what was going on between her and Brady.

_"What's wrong with you?" Mikayla asked her sister who had just walked into the room after taking a walk with Brady. _

_"Excuse me?" Miley didn't understand what her sister was talking about._

_"Why aren't you and Brady together?" Mikayla made things more clear for her. _

_Miley bursted into random laughter, "Why should we be together? And why do you care?" _

_"I can see that you two like each other." Mikayla answered. "I believe that you should date." _

_"Mikayla, we don't even like each other. We're friends and nothing more." Miley told her. "Besides, I don't want to be in a relationship." _

_"Mhmm..." Mikayla hummed, not believing a word her twin would say. "We'll see about that." _

_With that being said, Mikayla left her sister alone in the room. Miley thought that it was crazy for her twin to think such a thing. She didn't like him and he didn't like her back. They were only friends. _

Miley didn't know that she was lying to herself. She really _did_ have feelings for the boy. She just didn't know if it was just a silly thought. Miley didn't realize that she was falling in love. It was something she hadn't felt before. Now that she's in love, she doesn't know what to do with it.

Then, her imagination began to blossom.

She began having fantasies of the boy. Non-stop, constant fantasies that lead into daydreams. Miley dreamt of being able to walk up to the boy, grab him by his shirt collar, and just kiss him as if it's the last time she'd ever see him again. She dreamt of soft lips being pressed up against her's and just having this wonderful feeling that she can fly. Sparks would fly, meaning she knew this was a perfect kiss. She wanted to have this feeling in real life. As if that would ever happen. First, she has to know if he likes her as much as she's loving him.

She once dreamt of being able to run her hands through his hair. His short-cut hair fit him perfectly. She just wanted to feel it between her fingers as he kissed her lovingly. Don't even get her started on his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes can make you melt with just one look. That's exactly how Miley felt when she accidently tripped with Brady and gazed directly into his eyes. She was speechless. Still, this was just a dream. It's something that will probably never happen.

She was losing herself. She could no longer gain control over her body as she feel in love. What to do? There was only one answer to that question.

Tell him how she really feels.

This was probably no help to Miley, but that was all she can come up with. Nothing else. She had then confessed her feelings to him. It was like any normal day on Kinkow when Miley confessed her feelings. First, she met up with the boy in the plaza-a place that wasn't very crowded and quiet. This pleased Miley, just as long as she got to talk to the boy without any interruptions.

"So, what did you want to ask me about?" Brady asked.

"Well..." Miley trailed off, trying to find the correct words to say. "Remember when we were in the village that one day and I accidently tripped, knocking the both of us down?"

"Yes." Brady answered. "I told you, everything was alright."

"It's not that." Miley said.

"If it's not that, then, what is it?" He asked.

Miley avoided eye contact between the two by turning to face the wall, her back facing Brady. "It's just that...Remember when we had an uncomfortable eye contact with each other after that?"

"I remember." Brady slowly nodded. "And your point is?"

"My point is," She sighed as she finally faced the boy, "I felt some sort of spark between us. I think I might like you."

"Odd." Is all Brady said.

"Why?" Miley started worrying. "Is this a bad thing? Oh, please don't let this be a bad thing!"

"No, it's not." He shook his head. "It just happens to be that I like you, too."

"You do?" Miley's eyebrow increased.

"Yes, I do." He leaned in closer that his lips were just barely hovering over her's. "In fact," He whispered, "I love you." Before Miley could process a word he had said, Brady's lips had captured her's in a kiss. A kiss that she had been anticipating for a while now. The kiss had been short, but passionate, enough to make Miley lose it. This was the kiss she had been waiting for, and she couldn't believe it. She was actually kissing Brady.

After they parted, it was a surprise what happened next. Mikayla bursted into the clearing, jumping around with giddy. "I knew it!" She exclaimed while pointing at the two. "I just knew it!"

"What _do_ you know, Mikayla?" Brady asked, confused of the girl's actions.

"She thought that we would eventually end up liking each other." Miley explained for Mikayla. "Apparently, she was right."

"Heck, yeah I was right!" Mikayla exclaimed. "You two should date!"

"Really?" Miley is now annoyed of her sister. "Mikayla, please stay in your own love life for now, okay?"

"Okay." Mikayla said. With that being said, Mikayla stormed off as if she hadn't interrupted a thing.

"I'll never understand her." Brady said as Mikayla left.

"Me either," Miley agreed, "And she's my twin."

After this, Brady had asked Miley out, which she said yes to. She didn't reject him due to what happened previously. Their lips then meet in another kiss. This kiss was a bit longer than the previous one.

This was a story of Miley Makoola falling in love.


End file.
